


Some Choices should not be made again

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jango Fett Mentioned, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian culture is adopting any stray child one come across no matter what, Obi-Wan isn't nearly as abused in the new universe, Qui-Gon Mentioned, The Force Wills It, Xanatos mentioned, alternate univers, and a def one shot you guys, and so it must be so, best dad Jaster, for the characters, lol, so not exactly time travel but could also be seen that way, they know where they are, this turned into a summary fic, though Jaster has his susposions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan makes a new choice in a new universe. Jaster loves being a Dad.
Relationships: Obi-Wan & Mandalore, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 495
Collections: Anything But Qui-Gon





	Some Choices should not be made again

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea percolating for a bit and just wanted to get it out there. Probably will not turn this into a longer fic until my other ones are done. also, I need more Jaster-loves-Obi-Wan content.

The Will of the Force is a strange thing. Obi-Wan gathered as he stood in the space port, he was supposed to get onto  _ The Monument _ and head off to Bandomeer where he’d be kidnaped by Xanatose, put into slavery and basically this is where all things with his PTSD had started. Something that he never shared with anyone. He kept it close and secret because Master Jinn thought one could overcome all things through meditation. 

Obi-Wan just figured that was his own excuse for not going to a mind healer after Xanatos fell; and in another lifetime Obi-Wan understood it. Which is why he is not going to Bandomeer. He is not going to save Qui-Gon’s life in a last bid to become a Jedi. 

After all, he had already done that. That was an accomplishment he’d always have no matter how many weird universes the Force willed him into life; and with that thought, Obi-Wan looked around for something different. And by the Will of the Force someone speaking Mando’a to a bunch of younglings. 

None of them wore armour except for their guide. They all looked to be around Obi-Wan’s age and they were excitedly looking around the space port. Obi-Wan knew he hadn’t looked that way when he had gone to Bandomeer originally. He’d been depressed to be rejected from the Jedi. 

Then, by some miracle, the Mandalorian looked over to him; “K'olar.” they said. Obi-Wan knew that was meant for him and so walked over as if it was the most natural thing to do in the universe. 

“Vaii vaabir gar belong adiik?’ they asked him. The vocoder made their voice genderless and so even that wasn’t a clue until he was given a proper greeting. 

“Nayc vaii bal ti nayc solus…” Obi-Wan replied in perfect Mando’a. His Sundari accent is as good as it ever was. If anyone had heard him speaking Basic, it’d be a different story. For once, his High Core Accent wasn’t giving sentients a bad impression of him. 

“Olaror yaim, ad'ika, bal vi Kelir haa'taylir gar loved.” they offered. Obi-Wan nodded, and the other younglings gathered around him as if he had always been there. 

Then they were lead to a very different ship, and Obi-Wan to a very different life. And if the Mandalorian Empire found some more foundling on Melida/Daan, thus putting that civil war to rest, well, Jaster Mereel very well couldn’t tell other Mando’ade where to get their children from, could he? 

No. Not when bright blue eyes stared up at him as if they had already lived a lifetime. Not when his youngest son saved him on Galidraan and the rest of the True Mandalorians; not when Jango went off to get clones and Obi-Wan returned with almost five million look alike, but all with their own names and culture. 

Not when he finally saw this youngest son married and with children of his own. Only when he passed into the Force and became one with it did he understand that not all choices should be made again. That sometimes, making a different one is alright. 

And if the Force willed Jaster Mereel into another universe, where he went looking for Obi-Wan, where he punched his Child’s Jedi Master in the face and where he absconded with the young one. Well, there would always be one choice Jaster would make. And that is being a Father. 

\-----

Mando’a

\-----

K'olar - Come here

Vaii vaabir gar belong adiik? - Where do you belong child? 

Nayc vaii bal ti nayc solus - Nowhere and to no one

Olaror yaim, ad'ika, bal vi Kelir haa'taylir gar loved - Come home, little one, and we shall see you loved.

  
  



End file.
